<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【业樱】戒断综合征 by 15821571015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553638">【业樱】戒断综合征</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/15821571015/pseuds/15821571015'>15821571015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/15821571015/pseuds/15821571015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>和天才谈恋爱真不容易。<br/>哪怕只是普普通通的谈话，也会时不时会出现这种完全没听说过的新名词。<br/>可恶，自己年轻的时候也算大名鼎鼎天才少女吧？！上过电视吧？！至少被不得了的大人物期待着吧？！<br/>只可惜赤羽业看谁都像蠢蛋。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>赤羽 業/中村リお</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【暗杀教室】<br/>超冷CP【赤羽业x中村莉樱】<br/>十年后设定<br/>恋人关系设定<br/>非常规ABO【双A】<br/>受孕有 强制发情有<br/>ooc属于我<br/>中村莉樱视角</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>和天才谈恋爱真不容易。<br/>“你知道‘酒精性依赖’吗？”红发恶魔从手边的易拉罐里啜了一口冰凉的液体，淡橘色的眼瞳直视着从正西渐渐散落开来的阳光，没有看这边。<br/>唔，超失落。<br/>哪怕只是普普通通的谈话，也会时不时会出现这种完全没听说过的新名词。<br/>可恶，自己年轻的时候也算大名鼎鼎天才少女吧？！上过电视吧？！至少被不得了的大人物期待着吧？！<br/>只可惜赤羽业看谁都像蠢蛋。<br/>“高度数的烈酒会让身体产生应激反应，喝不惯的人更多，反而就不容易产生依赖。绝大多数患者喝的都是低度数果味酒，一杯接一杯，很慢地沉醉下去。”<br/>夕阳给他的眼睛染了彩色，甚是好看。<br/>好看，就连天生丽质的本美女都这么觉得。一个男生长成中学时渚那样可爱，也只会让我觉得更想欺负了而已；但是一个有着赤羽业般皮囊的男人，真真是连嫉妒的本钱都没有了。<br/>两个人就这样大咧咧地坐在大马路边上，一个目不转睛地盯着天空，另一个目不转睛地盯着地面。要是这幅画面被哪个不知情的看到，还以为是从精神病院逃出来的呆逼发病了。<br/>浪漫约会这种事情，果然不能相信男人。<br/>先是因为什么国家机密会议迟到将近四小时。好不容易把人等来了，上了车刚开口问一句“去哪里”给老娘愣了半晌，然后就敷衍一样开到这种穷乡僻壤来......啊啊，气不过，果然对他还是直接上手胖揍一顿比较有效吧。<br/>不过最终应该也会变成自己被双手反剪放倒在地的尴尬状态。<br/>“那个啊。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“上次在大排档一起喝的鸡尾酒，附近的便利店会有卖吗？”<br/>“你是说Rio？”我像是做贼一样飞快地瞥了他一眼。<br/>地上东倒西歪着七八只的空易拉罐。他把手心里的那只猛得捏扁，晶亮的水珠从狭长的指缝间滴下来。<br/>他的脸意外的红，也许是正对着夕阳的缘故。在我的认知里，赤羽业是那种无论被灌多少酒也面不改色的家伙。<br/>我故意动作很慢地凑近他，一直近到能闻见他微张的双唇间飘出的淡淡果香才停下来，期间还是一直死盯着地面。然后我感觉到有柔软的视线散落在自己左边的肩膀上。<br/>他喝的确实有些多了。半长的红发披开，后颈整个敞露在外，那块微微凸起的部分暴露在炎热的空气中，肿得几乎滴出血来。<br/>我的鼻腔一瞬间就被他霸道的信息素气味给填满了。是什么奇怪的条件反射吗，我的脸红得发烫。<br/>好像在哪本书上读到过，说特定浓度的酒精可以催生交合欲望。我很怕他就这样在外面发情。先且不管哪里的Omega会被他浓郁得不行的信息素吸引过来，更重要的一点......根据之前的经验，这个不懂得克制的男人，百分之一百会把我强摁在身下就地解决了；而且凭他的持久力，估计至少得折腾到半夜；最糟糕的是我连一丁点反抗的机会都不存在。毕竟是那个赤羽业啊，中学的时候各项身体素质几乎满分的怪物，从那时起跟他正面对抗的这种蠢事，也只有渚能做得出来吧。<br/>就算是注定被吃干抹净的命运，就算是在偏辟得天上连只鸟都看不到的郊外，我也绝对适应不了在大马路边上ooxx。似乎是察觉到我矛盾的心情，他一只手撑着地面，摇摇晃晃地站起来，哆嗦着要一头歪倒下去，把我吓得赶紧去掺他，入鼻的信息素更浓了几分，这时候我才确信刚刚闻到的气味不是我的自作多情。<br/>“回车上去。”他的声音有些哑，像是在努力隐忍着什么。<br/>我把他安排在副驾驶的位置上，然后拉开另一边的车门，自己坐进驾驶座，顺手把车门带上。甚至都没来得及系上安全带。<br/>业君用一只手强硬地扣住我的后脑勺，用力把我的脸扳向他。我吃痛地眼角泛泪，叫声被死死堵在嗓子眼。他的唇紧贴上了我的，不知是冰凉还是滚烫的感觉从心头掠过。<br/>然后他开始撬我的牙门。粗暴，我分不清他是被逼急了还是已经压抑了很久，抑或两者皆有。总之他试图把闷在肚里很久了的精力一股脑全发泄在我的身上，就连牙根都被他舐得发软。<br/>一瞬间，我丧失了所有的余裕。我尝试推开他，发情中的Alpha男性的力量大得不像话。挣脱不开，我只能一边被迫回应着他在我口中的肆虐，一边含糊不清地抗议：“不要在这里。”<br/>业君像是恢复清醒了，又像是陷入了更深层的疯狂。我听到自己的耳边响起轻巧而短小的一声笑。<br/>他留给我用于绝望的时间也转瞬即逝，然后用一只手轻而易举地扯开了我的衬衫。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我真的有好好想过要像大部分人一样。<br/>看到二次分化的结果后，我立刻仔细地考虑了未来的走向。毕竟是Alpha，可供选择的道路多得是。我大可以好好学习，将来如自己期望的那般成为光鲜体面的外交官，然后找到某一个心仪的男性或女性Omega结婚，生儿育女。<br/>像是渚那种的就不错，欺负起来也很有趣，是我喜欢的类型。<br/>然后，“啊，听说那个红头发恶魔的测试结果出来了，是Alpha来着”，无意间听到了这样的议论。<br/>嗯，这样啊。<br/>......<br/>可恶。可恶可恶。<br/>不知道为什么，就是想这样骂两句。莫名其妙地懊恼，莫名其妙地失落，可恶，胃里感觉超恶心。要吐出来了，去死吧。<br/>但是就算真的吐出来也不会好受哪怕一丁点，这种程度的事情我还是知道的。<br/>心里空空荡荡的，像是被什么人拿撬棍硬是剥了一块下来。该死的，怎么变得像肥皂剧女主角一样多愁善感了。我可是中村莉樱啊，连自己的事情都搞不明白怎么行。<br/>......对。比如说喜欢上业君的事情，搞得这么不明不白怎么行呢。这种程度的事情我还是知道的啊。<br/>明明还完全没搞清楚，明明连自己的心意都很模糊，不管是想要什么还是想放弃什么都还一头雾水，突然就告诉我说“别想了，不可能了”。<br/>可恶，哪怕是Beta也好啊。<br/>就在我胡乱思考着“两个Alpha也能好好在一起吗？”的时候，某恶魔系小少爷已经神不知鬼不觉地蹿到我的座位边上。<br/>“渚的测试结果是Omega。”<br/>“诶？！——其实完全不意外呢。渚的话怎么看都会分化成Omega吧？本来就长了一张超弱气的脸呢。”我毫不掩饰自己心不在焉的状态含糊地回他话。掩饰了也没用，他可是赤羽业啊，看穿我还不是分分钟的事。<br/>“表现得再高兴些也可以哦，你喜欢渚的吧。顺带一提茅野同学也是Omega呢，这回没有让给她的理由了吧？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>讲不定他早就看穿了，我别扭的性格，和我自以为藏得很好的秘密。看穿了还不说破，甚至满嘴扯这些有的没的，到底是温柔还是残忍呢。<br/>温柔地轻言关切，残忍地狠狠践踏，能把这两件事情同时做得滴水不漏还发自肺腑，这样的才是赤羽业不是吗。明明是早就知道的事情了。<br/>我失控了。我自认为自己一直是个自控力很强的人，但是这次失控了。彻彻底底，崩坏得一塌糊涂。<br/>我伸长胳膊，指节弯曲着去扯业君的衣领，他带着一丝不易察觉的微笑，弯下腰来凑近我，疑惑从他好看的淡橘色眸子里透出来。<br/>接下来的数年，我一直都在怀疑那一刻他的疑惑是装出来的，他很清楚接下来会发生什么。他肯定全算计到了。<br/>不过也已经无所谓了。<br/>那天我当着全班的面，把自己的嘴唇贴上了他的，然后自暴自弃地闭了眼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>故事接下去的进程平淡而单调，和烂俗的言情小说情节几乎重合，却着实出乎了我的意料。他没有推开我也罢，后来真的发展成了男女朋友也罢，直到现在确实开始谈婚论嫁了也罢，每前进的一步都是我当初不敢奢想的幸福。要举个例子的话，那些做了春梦的男高中生，早上醒来却发现勃起的性器摩擦着被单得到了切实的快感，爽得当场就射出来，就是像这样的幸福。<br/>我们也确实喜欢在清晨做爱。清爽的风卷起纱织窗帘，明媚到近乎透明的阳光从玻璃里洒进来，衬着彼此沉重的呼吸渐渐消散在房间里。白浊的液体随着撞击从两人的交合处飞溅出来，落在彼此下腹柔软的肌肤上，慢慢凝成干涸的一块，泛起极淡的晶光，在对方的眼里点亮了动情的涟漪。<br/>嘛，毕竟早上换床单也比半夜容易。<br/>“莉樱，”他对我的称呼从“中村同学”到“中村”再到“莉樱”，没有什么比这更能让我感受到我们之间逐渐加深的亲密，“我们要个孩子吧。”<br/>我正在把崭新的被套从柜子里抱出来，这句话冷不丁从听神经直冲大脑，惊得我手里的东西直往下掉。<br/>“我是Alpha。”<br/>“没人说Alpha不能怀孕。在身为Alpha之前，你是一位女性，你的生殖腔是完整的。”他坏笑着凑过来，“也许只是我还不够努力。”<br/>然后我会被强压在床垫上再干一次。在“上班要迟到了”的抵抗中开始，在支离破碎的喘息中结束。<br/>我是不相信的。我觉得他其实也不相信。对于Alpha的受孕几率有多低我们两个都再了解不过。我真的不相信这种头彩会中到我身上来。<br/>就是在一个这样的清晨，我们一起经历了无数遍的、普通且欢愉的早晨，就连窗外边的杜鹃都是一样地嘶鸣。他最后一次在我的体内释放了欲望。赤羽业支起自己的上半身，用近乎痴迷的眼神盯着我，像皮格马利翁看他自己雕刻出的完美的伽拉忒亚。<br/>“你的表情就像一个刚磕完药的变态。”我不太舒服地伸了个懒腰——下身满是黏糊糊的流质物，笑道。用的是我们平日里调情的那种语气。<br/>他也笑了，很受用地从鼻腔里哼出一声，怎么看怎么像一只慵懒霸道的大猫。<br/>然后我们一起去洗漱。他一边摆弄嘴里的牙膏泡，一边塞给坐在马桶上的我一根验孕棒——自从他提出想要个孩子之后，这已经变成了我们每次做完后必须进行的惯例。我抱着敷衍的态度，俯下身把那根粉红色的短棒伸进两腿之间。他大概是被我乖顺的态度逗乐了，用腾出来的那只手轻轻挠我一头乱糟糟的金毛。<br/>人一生中最大的变故往往就是这个时候发生的。在平淡无奇的日常中。<br/>我盯着那根小小的塑料棒重复看了很久，久到我足以百分之一亿地确信那上面显示的是两条杠。<br/>我被从天而降的头彩给砸晕了，久久发不出声音。我把手里的验孕棒伸给业看。<br/>他的反应比我想象得要平静得多。赤羽业微笑地搂住我的双肩，用还沾着牙膏泡的嘴跟我接吻。只是浅浅地吻了一下，好像他早就知道了我会怀孕的事。他总是时刻准备好迎接任何事。<br/>然后我们的生活继续，一个新的生命并没有造成多大的波澜。仗着腹部的变化还不大，我照样加班到很晚，甚至比平常工作得更卖力，一个又一个地连着接发布会，从早到晚地泡在大使馆里，连吃饭的时候都省了下来。<br/>只是缺少了以往充斥着欲望的清晨。<br/>那天周五我难得在半夜前到家。罕见的是业比我更早。客厅里昏暗得很，我知道他是享受这种氛围的，但是今天他的背影看上去像是承受了大量的压力。他手里拿着还散发着冰气的易拉罐，有一口没一口地抿着，任由手机屏幕在茶几上亮个不停也不理会。<br/>“莉樱？今天真早啊。”他歪过头，恶魔版的淡橘色眸子眯得狭长，危险地瞥过来。<br/>业撑着自己的身体想要站起来。业失败了。这是我第一次见到他没能做到某件事。<br/>他的身体一歪，朝着沙发的左侧一头栽下去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我发誓我是处。业君也说了同样的话，但是他熟练得完全不像是第一次。他俯下身含住我早就在他的挑逗下挺立起来的乳尖。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我永远不会忘记我们初次做爱的那一天。没有任何一个Alpha会忘记自己被开苞的情形。那每一分每一秒都会刻进你的灵魂里，跟随你直到死为止。<br/>业君那个时候就考出了驾照，他主动提出要载我绕整个九州岛一圈兜风——他安排的约会从来没正常过，但我每次都会乖乖被他约出去：也许我们彼此都只是想多跟对方呆在一起。<br/>日本的九月热得要命，但是我完全感受不到那份灼人的温度。业君把车里的冷气开得很足，冻得我肺里都是凉的。我八月份才刚刚过完成年礼，手里拿着一罐低度数的果汁酒，翘着腿坐在副驾驶座上装样子——我是根本喝不来酒的。<br/>“你拿着它半个多小时了，一口都没动过。”业君嗤笑一声。<br/>“......我乐意。”<br/>“手不累吗？给我吧。”<br/>他自然而然地从我手上抽走了易拉罐，然后在我逐渐震惊的目光中一饮而尽，还不知餍足地舔了舔下唇。“太甜了，这种根本不算酒啊。”他的视线不锐利地斜过来，像是觉得好笑，“就算成年了，果然还是很有小孩子气呢，中村莉樱酱。”<br/>我很不服气地反驳：“话别说得太早啊。不管怎样你可是在开车哦，没问题吗？”<br/>他突然沉默了，却不像是被我给问倒的样子。他眯着眼，透过车窗盯着马路对面的某一点。脑海里莫名升起一股危险的预感，直觉告诉我这是赤羽业的又一轮战略性进攻。<br/>“......不，完全不是没问题。”他突然把车头调转，一下子就近停进了路边的停车位里，瞬间熄火，再一把扯下车钥匙。<br/>“我醉了，至少到明天早上都不会醒的。中村要负起责任。”他状似无辜地靠在驾驶座上的样子完全就是一个无赖，嘴角噙着一抹掩不住的恶魔式微笑。他的食指正对准马路对面的一家love hotel。我的脸一下子涨满了不寻常的热度，不止是因为那家旅馆的装潢透出的浓浓的色情暗示，更是因为我难得从他的眼睛里读出了如此赤条条的欲望。<br/>跟业君做这种事我不是没想过，得出的结论是我愿意。但是愿意不代表不害怕。我几乎是被他拖着拽着一直走到旅馆门口的。当我面对着坐在前台里的接待员，简直已经站不住脚。<br/>业君在我耳边用西班牙语声音极低地给我描述：“选择还真是多呢，我看看......圣诞主题、教堂主题、监狱主题、病房主题，居然还有教室主题吗，真想再看一次你穿JK服的样子呢......”我低着头，他在我微微发红的耳边呼着气，“怎么样，莉樱酱喜欢哪一种呢？”<br/>“普通的......普通的就好。”<br/>我听到他笑了。“如你所愿。”他说。<br/>我发誓我是处。业君也说了同样的话，但是他熟练得完全不像是第一次。他俯下身含住我早就在他的挑逗下挺立起来的乳尖。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“中村小姐，我很肯定这是某种戒断反应造成的轻微眩晕现象。您先生曾有过一段时间内大量服用某些药物、或者持续性的不良行为造成上瘾的吗？抽烟喝酒......什么都可以。”<br/>“嘛，他对在我身上耕耘一事倒是非常热衷......开玩笑的啦。”我习惯性地开黄腔，然后迟疑了半晌。赤羽业的物质嗜好？对他只有这件事情我是肯定的，绝对没有。他几乎是刻意地压制了自己的物欲，这样在政圈混才更安全，不会被人抓住不必要的把柄诟病。<br/>“那就更可能是心理上的依赖。建议你们到楼下精神科挂个号咨询一下......”<br/>心理上的长时间依赖行为？那可是赤羽业啊。我觉得好笑，但是没笑出声就硬生生止住了。我想起他在床上用那副像是刚磕完药的瘾君子一样的眼神盯着我看。如果是以前我肯定会嘲弄这医生在放屁，但是现在我一句话都说不出口。我不知道。<br/>从我们的关系成真开始。从初中时那个该死的分化结果出来的那天开始，从我冲动送到他眼前的唇没有被推拒的那天开始，甚至在更早之前，在我还自以为喜欢的是潮田渚的时候开始，我就再也没搞清楚过状况。<br/>我总是潜意识里，把选择的权利交给他。我总是不自觉地信任他，不自觉地依赖他。直到现在，我几乎习惯了由他来主导我的生活，不论是不是在做爱。<br/>我知道，听起来一点都不像Alpha。<br/>但是我忽视了一种可能性。<br/>也许对他而言也是同样的。他同样不自觉地信任我，不自觉地依赖我，任我从他那里占去八九成的位置，不论是不是在床上。<br/>我不知道。<br/>就这样一边想着，一边拉开私人病房的门。护工给他开了窗，风里掺着正午的大太阳吹到房间里来，也许是最近一直在忙着我的事，很久没去理发店的缘故，他的头发有些长了，但是散散地吹拂开来很好看。侧脸颊上粘了碎发，眼睛几乎被遮全。视野里红了一片。<br/>“要回去了吗？我来开车。”他没转过头我都能想象到他嘴角噙满的笑。看到我就有那么高兴吗。<br/>没能说出口。说出口肯定会被嘲弄道“你不也是吗”“好好照照镜子看”“脸上都能开桃花了”之类的吧，可恶，男友力虽然没上涨多少，恶魔气质倒是完全不见衰退呢。<br/>......果然，我不知道。<br/>“来做吧。”<br/>啊我在说什么啊，该死的。<br/>搞不明白的事情不去管它不就好了，我又不是会计较那么多的性格。<br/>“就在这里，就现在。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>也许只是我一个人在较劲而已。最差劲了。<br/>只是想让眼前这个，让我意识到这么悲哀的事情的家伙，让我不由自主地喜欢上的家伙，给我负起责任来啊。<br/>喜欢......喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢地不得了，啊啊，真的，最差劲了。<br/>“进来吧。”<br/>我想要你啊，赤羽业。<br/>“什么润滑扩张......都别管了。进来吧，业君。”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章是车<br/>无插入<br/>双A的kj情节<br/>不适者请自觉绕道</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我仍记得在我的初夜，在那个情趣酒店里，业君含着我的一边乳头，水声色情地泛滥开来，连乳晕上都沾满了晶亮的水渍，几乎要流进乳沟里；另一边用手指拉扯拨弄，绕着乳尖打转划圆，小东西越发成熟红肿，他就用食指和中指夹住挺立的部分骨碌碌地转动，不时还狠狠揉搓一把乳房。脑子里像是灌了一层浆糊，被暧昧的疼痛冲击得发懵，身体却不合本意地愈发沉沦。他终于松口放开我右边的乳首，它已经完全充血，敏感得能感觉到床头昏黯的灯光散发开的幽幽热度。<br/>他还有一只手正对付着我的胯下雄性的部分。业君的手伸进我的裙摆里，熟练地握住柱体，抚弄了一会儿，感觉到阴茎渐渐有抬头的趋势，于是他抽拉的幅度开始加大，指尖在系带处轻轻划圈，三根手指从根部开始，慢慢地往上一路揉搓按摩到龟头，在铃口处或轻或重地戳刺，强烈的快感混杂着一下一下的钝痛，眼见着大脑里仅剩的理智都要蒸发光，我慌乱地、本能地去捉他的手，想把他推开。<br/>“别逼我把你的手绑起来。”他调笑着威胁道。<br/>我退而求其次，伸长胳膊环住他的肩膀。<br/>他把我的一条腿架到肩上，又重新开始挑弄我的敏感带，这次他放过了已经饱受摧残乳房，转而重点关注我两腿间已经不知不觉完全勃起的部分。“小小粉粉的，真可爱。”他似乎在笑出了声，我过了好一会儿才反应过来他是在嘲笑我的尺寸。<br/>“......才......才不小......呢。”我迷迷糊糊地想，明明跟正常男性的大小差不多。反驳的话到了喉头，却被快感磨得断断续续地说不清楚。出声的关卡一旦打开，原本被压抑的呻吟就争先恐后地往外冲，我只好悻悻地咬紧牙关。<br/>“嗯？你说什么？”总觉得业君脸上的恶魔笑容愈发灿烂，紧接着他俯下身子，在我反应过来之前，一口把我的阴茎含进嘴里。夸张的湿润和柔软一下子包裹住了我全身上下最脆弱的部位，微微的紧致更是将接收到的快感推向一个新的峰值。<br/>进入的程度没有刚开始那么深，我的性器在他的口腔里挺进了适当的深度。他伸出手，用微硬的指腹抚慰那些没被照顾到的地方，另一方面则狠狠地去舔弄那根涨红的阴茎，一边细致而快速地寻找柱身上的每个敏感点。口腔内壁无规律地收缩着，将里面那一根裹紧，嘴唇包住半截阴茎开始吞吐着，发出啧啧的水声，然后再用自己的舌头绕着龟头舔一圈……<br/>每次被照顾到马眼的时候，再怎样被强压下去的娇喘总是会兴奋地蹿进颅腔，从紧阖的齿根处漏出来，我指尖轻颤，不自觉地去抓业君的头发。捕捉到这些小细节，他更加放肆地吮吸那里，柔软的舌头扭动着往射精口钻。我感到自己不算小的龟头都紧紧地贴在他的喉部，他还顺着我呼吸的频率慢慢抽送着。<br/>然后他将一整根性器吐了出来，上面裹着一层亮晶晶的涎水，龟头和嘴角上连着的粘液甚至还没被咬断。他的手也没闲着，顺着淌下来的唾液快速撸动着顶端，咕啾咕啾的水声格外响亮。<br/>“被我舔得舒服吗？”<br/>我羞于启齿，把脸撇向一边。业君大概是不满于我的反应，圈住龟头的手指渐渐收紧。我感受到了危机。<br/>“......舒......舒服......”<br/>“好孩子。”他的头又一次低下去，“这是奖励。”<br/>接下来的快感比之前的任何一次都要强烈。他迅速地吞吐着我的东西，转而轻柔地吮吸着颤动的前端，一个深喉直接含到了最底处，嘴唇灵活地研磨着柱体与囊袋接壤的部分，指甲在软蛋的褶皱上划拉划拉，我的两条大腿控制不住地夹着业君的双颊，终于尖叫出声。<br/>他用舌尖灵巧地一卷，将挺立已久的炽热舔出纯白浓厚的精华。我眼睁睁看着他的喉结浮动了一下，吞咽的声音响起，就这么将我的精液吞入腹中。<br/>我惊得一时失语，或者说“目瞪口呆”应该更合适些。<br/>“射了好多......感觉这么好，大概连自慰都没做过吧，中村君。”赤羽业用一根拇指轻轻抹掉嘴角溢出的白浊，他的声音听着并不真切，却又使坏一样发着狠往我鼓膜里钻，“别担心，男生对于这种事，总是比女孩子要来得有经验。”<br/>“放松，然后一切都交给我。”<br/>他把我的臀瓣掰开，用指腹轻揉着暴露在空气中的小洞，酥麻和轻痒更加剧了羞耻感，我压抑着几近泄出的呻吟，用上臂挡住了脸。<br/>“接下来要进去莉樱酱的这里。”<br/>Alpha的穴口本来就不应该被进入，可能连他的小指都吞得艰难。业君用右手去翻床头的柜子，拎出来一瓶润滑液，还没打开又搁在了一边。<br/>“莉樱的味道，还有一个地方没尝过。”<br/>我来不及反应这话语中的意味，便被业君微一用力拉开了双腿，然后他将头埋在我的两腿中间，粗重的呼吸径直喷薄到了我敏感的花蕊上。<br/>这是第一次做爱，也是第一次，由他来为我服务。完完全全，从里到外。我说不清此刻是羞耻更多些，还是快感更多些。<br/>他的舌头在花穴口四处环绕流连，属于大学生的手指上因为常年握笔起了老茧，略微的粗糙感也开始身体四处点燃了一丛丛快乐的火花。<br/>他修长的、骨节分明的手拨开了闭合的阴唇，在细缝处轻轻刮蹭，突然意识到润滑液也许根本不必要，配合着早已泛滥的淫液的润滑，已经间或地发出叽咕的水声，稍一抬头，鼻尖处就染满了青涩的情欲。<br/>这种感觉太过新鲜刺激，我紧咬着下唇，想要忍住发出太过淫荡的声音的冲动，却还是不自觉地漏出了些许气声。<br/>赤羽业像是收到了什么蛊惑，突然挺起上身，直勾勾地盯着我的脸。但是脑子里已经混乱一片的我不可能明白他停下动作的缘故，继续发出像猫咪一样撒娇的轻哼，眼睛里满是水汽，懵懂地看着他的脸逐渐逼近。<br/>“业......君......？”<br/>然后我真的发不出声了。他用自己的嘴把我的双唇包裹起来，像是孩子叼着一块软糖。<br/>这是他第一次主动吻我。虽然很快就放开了。<br/>“叫出来。叫出来会轻松一点。”他嘱咐完这最后一句，把头整个埋进我的股间，只留出头顶一点鲜红的发端。<br/>他的舌尖向上，慢慢从花穴口上移至早已充血挺立的花蒂，小豆豆早就可怜兮兮地在小阴唇间冒了头，却长时间没有被照顾到。当有热度的、湿润的口腔完完全全地包裹住我敏感的部位，偶尔有灵活又略粗糙的舌头舔过顶端时，我便不再克制地吟叫出声。在此时此刻，任何东西都能成为刺激我全部感官的触发点。<br/>“哈啊！呃嗯......”<br/>大脑中的理智被快感挤占得所剩无几，第一次被业君赤裸裸挑逗下体的羞耻感也近乎消弭殆尽，我开始放任自己大胆地叫出自己全部的愉悦与渴望。<br/>赤羽业好似透过我被分泌的淫液和唾液打得湿淋淋的丛林，感受到了已然发酵的热情，他的舌头一边富有节奏地画圈舔弄着花蒂，一边用一根修长的手指悄悄探入你淫水潺潺的穴口。<br/>即使是一根手指，未经开发的Alpha小穴也能轻易地咬住，让他的插入抽出都略费了些气力。<br/>“嗯啊……业君，那里……还没......”<br/>他听到了我声音里颤动的苦闷，轻轻抽出了手指，取而代之的是一个温暖湿润的嘴唇，堵住了犹自分泌汁液的小穴。<br/>下体处传来了淫靡的舔吮声，空气中弥漫升温的情欲气息浓烈得令我再也睁不开眼，只能哀哀呻吟。欲望爬满了全身，我也无力反抗，下意识地顺从情欲，自己捏住了依然挺立的乳头。<br/>业君灵活的手指继续拨弄着被冷落的小豆，指尖探进了那小小缝隙中，摩擦刮蹭，每一处敏感点都如火烧般热烈起来，全身都充斥着酸软酥麻，快感迟迟下不来，又不能轻易攀上高潮。<br/>而他的舌头微卷，悄悄探进了穴缝，模仿着做爱时抽插的动作，在花穴口顶戳，不断地激发出小股颤栗着泄出的淫液。迷迷糊糊地快感将要累积到顶点，他的挑逗频率也渐渐加快。然而在最后即将喷薄而出的瞬间，真的就只有毫厘之差，他突然停下了一切动作，甚至一把抓住我的阴茎，恶意地堵上了铃口，把所有欲望都封在身体里面。戛然而止地让我脊背发凉，难受地扭起腰来。<br/>耳边传来他的声音：“第一次就这么激烈，还真是天赋异禀啊，莉樱。”<br/>啧，这时候还在逞什么强呢，声音哑成这样，忍得很辛苦吧。果然还是得由我表现得直率一些。<br/>“......放......让我去......”<br/>“别去，这么快就射第二次的话身体会吃不消......等我一下，一起。”他几乎有些焦急地在解皮带，单手不太方便，搭扣总是滑开，我深深地吸气，腾出一只手，抖抖地去帮他。<br/>直到现在我似乎才冒出一个模糊的意识，他似乎从那时开始，一直到现在都在不遗余力地取悦着我。说实话这个念头实在是让我害臊得不行，但是，嘛，大概、好像、也许，有一点点的开心。<br/>这是什么傲娇人设啊快滚。<br/>......其实是快要飞起来的开心。连血管都一跳一跳地快断了。不过还是处女的中村莉樱考虑不到那么多。<br/>我只是想给彼此一个台阶下。我跟赤羽业，在初中里明面上是E班的“地头龙”，无论是小到恶作剧还是大到暗杀的战略部署上都看似默契十足配合得当，但实际上一直在私底下较劲儿。只是他的性格和我的性格太过于相似，这股劲儿不好说破，只能在暗地里忽明忽灭地舐咬对方的背影而已。<br/>赤羽业，天知道我有多嫉妒他。我在社交上太过于圆滑，导致像他和渚那样的关系，我注定得不到。像那样真正知心的朋友......妈的，嫉妒死我了。<br/>也许只是我一个人在较劲而已。最差劲了。<br/>只是想让眼前这个，让我意识到这么悲哀的事情的家伙，让我不由自主地喜欢上的家伙，给我负起责任来啊。<br/>喜欢......喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢地不得了，啊啊，真的，最差劲了。<br/>“进来吧。”<br/>我想要你啊，赤羽业。<br/>“什么润滑扩张......都别管了。进来吧，业君。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我以为那张吐不出象牙的狗嘴又要说些不中听的调情话，刚想开口打断，恍然间听到他梦呓般的喃喃：“我爱你。”<br/>他说，我爱你，中村莉樱。<br/>......的确是最老套的，最不中听的调情话。<br/>我知道他看到了什么。我也很清楚自己的脸长什么样子。要论让大部分男性神魂颠倒的外貌，我大约是具备了所有条件的。我不知道的是，他是被一张与快感、屈辱苦苦顽抗，无助到近乎娇媚的面容给迷住了，还是被我迷住了，单纯只因为是我。<br/>他自始至终都没有成结。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章是车<br/>有插入<br/>破处<br/>dirty talk<br/>标记<br/>双A的负距离接触<br/>不适者请自觉绕道</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>立刻就后悔了。<br/>我终于能知晓业君面对着我那尺寸不输正常Beta男性的雄性生殖器官能给出“好可爱”感想的原因。就算在生理课上有学到过男性Alpha的生殖器官会有明显增势，但也无法想象究竟是增到何种地步。<br/>的确是无法想象，这还是未成结的状态。若是就这样直接在体内成结的话，内脏会破裂的吧。<br/>“现在喊停已经太晚了。”我听到他这么说，终于自暴自弃地闭上眼，脸偏向一边，听见撕开塑料包装的声响。我几乎立刻在脑海中具现出他舔着唇戴上安全套的模样，以及在极薄乳胶层包裹下，胀大得似乎下一秒就要将隔膜撑破的柱身。<br/>“不会的，别担心，还记得我说的吗？你天赋异禀，莉樱。”像是识破了我心中所想，恶魔一样的男人在耳边厮磨低语，用可怖的凶器抵住了隐蔽的入口。<br/>“不......等等......”情迷的思绪被吓醒一大半，我一边本能地往后退缩一边试图用语言争取余地。<br/>就算甬道内的液体已经足够充当润滑，第一次不做扩张的直接插入，还是这样的尺寸，不觉得害怕那反而不正常。<br/>他注意到我的下体逐渐失了热度，不满地咂了一下嘴，那双布满了薄茧的手包裹上来，耐心寥寥地快速搓弄那萎靡的东西，却因为我突然之间受到刺激时完全生理性地的猛一挺腰，反而对此更起了煽动。他最终丢下我可怜半硬着的性器，在我惊悚阻止的话语冲出口前，纵身操了进去。<br/>“别......唔、啊啊啊啊！！！”<br/>“嘶......”刚刚突入进一个头部的阴茎立刻被致密的肉层裹夹，我几乎被自己的口水呛死，他不得已倒吸进肺里的凉气也震得整个人浑身发颤。太紧了，紧得过分，现在进也不是退也不是，未经人事的少年少女终于还是为仓促心急付出了代价。我现在终于相信赤羽业的本事只是从AV上看来的，学到了本学不致根，的的确确还是个死处男。我强忍着眼泪在心里把这个杀千刀的问候了千百遍。<br/>他似乎比我更难受，满头大汗地想动又怕弄得我太疼，只得一点点地动腰，但是稍一挪动就会牵扯到我体内柔软细腻的黏膜，疼得我又一下收紧了内壁，夹得他几乎要缴械投降。他强忍着酸胀，俯下身来抱我，两只手在我背后有节奏地轻拍，帮我顺着气，嘴里含糊不清地念叨着“放松、放松”。<br/>放松个屁，我脸上已经明明白白写满了这四个大字，就差冲口怼过去。<br/>他缓缓一路吻上我柔软白皙的下巴上的皮肤，绕到脸颊的左侧用贝齿厮磨我耳后那敏感的一点软骨，舌头模拟着抽插的动作在耳洞口浅浅地进出。我不满地推搡他的肩膀，眼泪委屈地一滴滴滑落到枕头上。而当他终于、终于把他的唇再度印上我的唇，这一次不能草草结束了，他稍微用了一点力撬开我的唇，然后把自己的舌头钻了进来，找寻我仓惶躲避的舌头，假装温柔牵引着我慢慢回应起来，在感到我逐渐适应的随后便在我的口腔里反客为主地任意肆虐，唾液在舌苔上乱流，液体堵在气管口造成了我无法呼吸的局面，只能被迫被他牵扯着唇舌，找到攻击的空隙咽口水，却还是把自己憋着了。大脑缺氧导致被注意力完全被强制夺取，这种嘴里的纠缠乱舞感觉起来就像是纯粹的极乐——那就像是他为了等了这般久才等到这张嘴覆上自己的唇的我而赋予的奖赏或是其他什么。就好像是他完全知晓我从何时就变得再也无法承受。在他的亲吻下，我奇迹般地放松下来。一直生生夹着他的部位这才有了一些余裕。<br/>他终于放过了我的嘴唇，对着我涨红的脸颊和气喘吁吁的样子注视了好一会，然后开了口。<br/>我以为那张吐不出象牙的狗嘴又要说些不中听的调情话，刚想开口打断，恍然间听到他梦呓般的喃喃：“我爱你。”<br/>他说，我爱你，中村莉樱。<br/>......的确是最老套的，最不中听的调情话。<br/>看着他一幅忐忑不安又惭愧欠疚的表情，在想什么我都能猜个八九不离十。忐忑是源于担心我会一脚把他踹到床底；惭愧是因为伴随我突如其来被告白而表现不稳的气息，束缚他的肠道在轻微蠕动，致使色情的冲动在脑海里狂呼尖啸，此刻这种温情脉脉的态度就要支离殆尽了。<br/>不知不觉他那粗大的东西已经挺进了大半，大概是在我的注意力完全放在口腔里，对下体的感觉变钝的时候一点点放进来的吧，真是会钻空子啊，恶魔。<br/>已经不是处女了，彻彻底底变成了女人。在自己都未曾意识到的时候。<br/>可能出血了，那些r18的漫画书上不都是这么画的吗？但是被填满的感觉刺激的说不出话，连简单的音节都发不出来。我能感觉到身上的这个男人的毛发刮蹭着自己红肿的穴口，他衬衫上的纽扣就卡在我的双腿间。<br/>业君身上的休闲衬衫已经因为我的体液和汗液淋得脏兮兮的，但是就连领结都还完整的带在脖子上。真是不公平，自己全身赤裸，翘着屁股吞进男人的肉棒，悲哀的发现这个情形却让体内每一个细胞都在叫嚣着更多的侵犯，身体自动地显露出完全臣服的姿态来。<br/>“......动吧。”我喘息着为他免除了一切顾虑和限制，“动吧，业君......给我。”<br/>他猛烈地动起腰往深处开垦。我很清楚自己沉浸在情欲中的样子，我成了一块亟待榨碎的蜜桃，捣烂制酱的草莓和咬破奶皮，需要尽快吸吞流心的熔岩蛋糕。在饥饿的欲望面前，赤羽业仅有的一点互助服务精神也荡然无存。他把脑袋埋在我脆弱的颈侧，粗重火热地吐息着，双臂牢牢抱住我的腰肢以锚定进攻，每回都把我狠狠撞得稍有移位后，立刻搂紧往下拖，让之后他上床时口中“能吸会咬的骚屁股”追逐拔退的阴茎，好延长片刻结合处依依厮磨的温存。下一记顶撞进来的力好像能一直贯通到肺，不管再怎么竭力维系表情仍随之震颤不止，只有拼命伸长脖子，但眼睛里噙不住的泪水还是扑扑地往下掉，在赤羽业乐此不疲的操弄间隙凌乱破碎地呼吸。我对他的腰部力量自然清楚，他的屁股耸动，毫无保留地操着前方的小穴，囊袋拍打在我的臀部，和着水声在房间里发出色情的交响乐。我的这个爱人沉溺性爱时宛如藐视分寸的野兽，自大，粗鲁，乃至残忍。<br/>疼痛渐渐消褪下去，快感终于控制了我的大脑中枢。他维持着插入的姿势，无师自通地把腰部向前顶，把我推成一个快要折叠的姿势。他的左手顺着对方布满汗液的脊椎向上，在脆弱的后颈处停下，别有用心地划弄着我的腺体，右手伸向下方，摸着下腹滑腻皮肤下被自己顶起来的凸起。<br/>那不仅是他的阴茎的形状。一同被顶到的还有我的生殖腔。<br/>Alpha的生殖腔大多都退化得差不多，所以受孕率极低，要让一个男性Alpha怀孕几乎是不可能的，女性Alpha的生殖腔是否完整也需要碰运气。<br/>直到我的初夜，我才第一次知道自己就是那个在命运的街角一头撞上了运气的人。这个事实让他兴奋到难以复加。<br/>本来已经弃用的生殖腔口被顶撞地又酸又涩，但还是震荡的快感更为强烈。但是要打开、在里面注入精液实在是过于艰难，不是一时心急就能达到的。业君不可能不知道这个，但他还是兴奋不已地重复顶撞着那个地方，感受着腔口反弹给龟头的力度。<br/>就算再怎么挣扎、躲避他兴致高昂时密集落下的吻也无用，但一味顺从只会窒息，凡是被赤羽业笼罩的地方就没有一口新鲜理智的空气。可能是我一昧逃避的反应使业君有些恼怒，他侵略的动作逐渐变得狂放缺少节律，“莉樱，你这个——”他单手捏住我的脸颊扳正，不满地试图从牙缝里挤出句警告与情趣兼而有之的什么，却突然呆楞在了原地，一时间哑口无言。<br/>我知道他看到了什么。我也很清楚自己的脸长什么样子。要论让大部分男性神魂颠倒的外貌，我大约是具备了所有条件的。我不知道的是，他是被一张与快感、屈辱苦苦顽抗，无助到近乎娇媚的面容给迷住了，还是被我迷住了，单纯只因为是我。<br/>然后我便丧失了思考的余裕。<br/>他突然发狠一样地操着我，空出来的右手按压着软软的肚皮，想必是他从那里能感受到自己阴茎不讲道理毫无章法的戳刺。这个恶魔一样的男人干着这个汁水多到快要冒出来的屁股，大力地、毫不怜惜地揉弄着我的下腹，就好像一边抽插一边在抚慰自己的阴茎一样。<br/>我的肠道紧的厉害，甚至可能让他感觉到了疼痛，但是他还是往右手施加更大的力度，这力度逼着我收缩内腔，让这感受来的更加强烈。业君抽插着，把自己的整根阴茎捅进我的身体，大开大合地撞击着我的生殖腔口，像是要强硬地把它顶开。他的阴囊撞击着我的臀部，拍打出绯红的印记。<br/>“我爱你，我爱你。”他着魔了一样重复着，下体不断地挺进，像个势不攻进城池就不停下的暴君。<br/>这已经不仅仅是性了，我们都知道这代表什么。<br/>他舔吻我的侧脸和脖颈，没有任何预兆地，一口咬破我颈后的腺体往里注入信息素，过电般的刺激一瞬间蹿遍了我的全身上下，肠道下意识绞紧了原本包裹着的利刃。他再次精神奕奕地朝着湿润的体内急剧夯打，我感觉到自己从里到外汁水淋漓。<br/>混蛋，不要随随便便就把人给标记了啊。<br/>嘛，算了。<br/>我痛快地发出呻吟，叫他的名字，抱住他，催促，赞许，勉励，索要。一阵冲刺，业君长叹出声，缓下来迟滞着一进一退，精液在抽插间喷射出来。<br/>他退出去的时候带出了一个已经射得满满当当的避孕套。<br/>后面的事情我都不记得了。他拔出去的时候我彻底失去了意识，隐约能感到自己的身体被抱起来，放进了浴室已经放满热水的浴缸里。<br/>他自始至终都没有成结。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gift to 桃笑春<br/>被作者没有AO3账号的朋友拜托后写的，征得同意后贴到AO3给大家一起看(≧ω≦*)♪<br/>浓缩了很多自己想要尝试的设定，是初次写双A。可能比较奇怪请多包涵。<br/>希望你们能喜欢【喜欢的话请赏个kudos(　ﾟ∀ﾟ) ﾉ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>